The invention relates to an X-ray diagnostic installation for producing X-ray tomographic images comprising a support table, means for producing an X-ray beam penetrating a patient lying on the support table, on the one side, and an image detection installation on the other side of the support table, and a device for moving the X-ray beam and the image field of the image detection installation in mutually opposite directions so that sharply defined images are formed of only those details disposed in a specified longitudinal layer of the body which has been determined by the swivelling axis of the X-ray beam.
X-ray diagnostic installations of this type are known wherein, in order to produce the X-ray beam, an X-ray tube is mounted at the one end of a guide rod, which bears a cassette carrier for X-ray film cassettes at its other end and which is capable of pivoting about the swivel axis for the purpose of changing the direction of the X-ray beam. In order to produce tomograms on an X-ray film disposed in a cassette, the X-ray tube and the cassette carrier are moved in opposite directions relative to one another such that sharply defined images are produced on the X-ray film of only details of that particular body layer traversed by the swivel axis. Image-formation of all remaining details is more or less strongly blurred.
The disadvantage in the case of the known X-ray diagnostic installations comprising a mechanical, opposite movement of the X-ray tube and cassette carrier is that the time required for the preparation of a tomographic image is comparatively long due to the necessary mechanical movement, so that motional blurrings can occur, and that a comparatively great constructional outlay is necessitated on account of the required mechanical movement. In addition, only images of longitudinal layers of the body can be produced in the manner described.